spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quickster: The Animated Series
The Quickster: The Animated Series is a spin-off of SpongeBob and is created by The Quickster. Series plot SpongeBob was one day, fighting E.V.I.L. and then, Manray launches the Quickster far away into the depths of Bikini Bottom. Now, SpongeBob has amnesia and saves Bikini Bottom from monsters as..... The Quickster! Before adding episodes, read the rules. #Only a few episodes for crossovers. #You can create your own superhero/supervillain. #Do not make a bad episode or else I'll remove it. Episodes Season 1 16 episodes were ordered for the first season of the show. The Super-Creator 9000 This is where you create your own hero or villain. Sterfolo- He hypnotizes everyone with music. WebHack- He makes many websites, and if someone goes to his website, that person/them people will be hypnotized. Linux- The Linux penguin infects people with a penguin bite that can turn people into penguins that worship smiley faces and only eat ham sandwiches with ranch, mayonnaise, tomatoes, Swiss cheese, and... human brains. Slumper Humper- he used to be a hero but since the Quickster got more attention than him so now he's jealous so he must get more attention Workers The Quickster: Creator, Writer (All Seasons) TBA: Writer, Head Writer, Cleaner (All Seasons) Evil Bill- The money monster strike. Van Meldrick- Van Meldrick is a monster that escaped from jail so The Quickster must stop him. The Mario Time!- Quickster messed with Super Mario Bros. and he got stuck there in Mario World so he got nothing to but to fight Bowser and his minions. Angelo's Minions- A fish named Angelo created Varcosia to attack the town. Help Me!- Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants were kidnapped by Sterfolo. Servant's Job- Quickster becomes Plankton's servant. XPGordon- XPGordon attacked The Quickster. He is very strong so The Quickster needs Snailman. Sonic... Sonic...sonic- Quickster messed with Sonic: The Game and he got stuck there so he got nothing to do but to fight Shadow and his minions. The Striker Gang- The Striker Gang invade the town. The Cook- Quickster cooked Krabby Patties to earn his money. Mort Than That- Angelo summoned Mort and Galvan to invade the town but a solar eclipse came and Mort and Galvan became real darklords. Mort Than That II- The Quickster finally defeated Mort and the other darklords. Monsters in the Attic- Quickster got locked up in his attic where he saw swarms of bats and a red monster. Angelo vs The Quickster- Quickster finally fighst Angelo and defeats him. Season 2 The Answer to My Question- Quickster asked Snailman the answer to his question: Where is Cap'n SquarePants? Well, Well, Well...- Lambert the Monster attacked the town. Bully!- The Alaskan Bull Worm attacked the town. WebHack and Sterfolo: Reunite- WebHack and Sterfolo attack at the same time. The New Monstermind- Another monstermind named Falcon created Cannalo to invade the town. The Quickster: The Movie- In this 2-hour movie, Quickster fights E.V.I.L. and The Quickster loses his memory, but gets it back afterwards. The Eagle Stands- An eagle named Harley kidnapped Snailman (Gary). The Final Battle- Quickster finally fights Falcon. War of Legends- Plankton stole the gold spirit seal that made the monsters angry. Plankton's Robots- Plankton creates 10 robots to steal the formula. Stuck in Jail- Quickster had been mistaken for a villain after fighting Manray so now he's in jail. The Return- E.V.I.L. had launched Quickster using a cannon far, far, away in Kelp City. There, the rules should be followed, but he made one mistake: Running on the road and he met Jack M. Crazyfish. Category:Spin-Offs Category:List of Episodes Category:Lists Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:The Quickster Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episode Lists